Knowing Yourself
by Angelic-Blessing
Summary: Akira Kamio is just a normal tennis player. But when he meets a certain girl by the name of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, he begins to understand himself properly. What did he understand that was so important to him?


**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! This will be my second attempt at writing a one shot! Um…This story will be dedicated to a friend of mine named Andrew (Don't laugh at this!)…and Thanks to all of you who read my last one-shot and reviewed. So here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, only my plot lines…. I never will own Prince of Tennis…. Not in a million years! **

**So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

It was a normal and sunny day for Akira Kamio. The winds, the sky, were all the same to him. The tennis courts were filled with mingling people cheering for their friends. On the outside, Kamio looks bright and fresh to the bone, but if you stare long enough, you'll see the gloomy aura that surrounds him. Why is he so gloomy? Well, you just have to wait and see!

* * *

><p><strong>Kamio's POV<strong>:

Why did she reject me again? Am I not good enough for her? Seriously, I am better than Momoshiro, right? So why did she say no?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (In Kamio's POV)<strong>

"Hey Ann!" I called.

"Hey! Are you coming to the street tennis courts?" she asks.

" because I'm lost in your eyes." I reply back mockingly.

"Oh… You're so lame!" She giggles.

I laugh along with her, because she's the only one who brings sunshine into my boring life.

"Of course I'm going! I need to turn the rhythm on high! I'll bring Shinji along too, seeing he has nothing planned for today." I smiled.

"Sweet! You two can play doubles again! Well, see you there!" She waves.

"Hey." I stopped her.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Will you go out with me?" I gently asked her.

"Um… No." She replies, not meeting my eyes.

"Why? Is it because I'm not good enough?" I felt my eyes welling up.

"No! It's just that-"

"Hey, Ann!" A voice interrupts her.

"Oh, hey Momo!" She says, her voice happy and relived.

"Oh, hey Kamio! Want to play another match with me? Bet you cant- Hey Ann! Stop pulling me!" Momo yelled.

"Well, we're going to be late! Bye Kamio! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said excitedly, and pulled Momo with her.

"Bye… Ann." I said, feeling as if the world around me had just evaporated.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>A petite body slammed into me breaking me from my thoughts, and I felt some of my oxygen squeezed out of me. My vision dimmed at the edges.<p>

"A-Are you all right?" A worried voice asked.

I looked up, and found myself staring into a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm all right. How about you? Wait, aren't you Coach Ryuuzaki's grand daughter?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes! Don't worry about me Kamio-kun, I'm fine." She replied.

"That's good. Say, why don't I walk you back home? You look like you need company." I eagerly suggested.

"If…it won't cause you much trouble. I would appreciate it." She smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>While Kamio and Sakuno are walking…<strong>.

"She doesn't like me back. I've dropped so many hints for so long, I can't believe she never understood them!" I exclaimed abruptly.

"Ann-Chan will understand them one day, I promise!" She guaranteed.

"Oh… It was that obvious, huh?" I smiled meekly.

"Not really… I just knew, somehow." She looked at the ground.

I didn't bug her about it. I knew better. I am not going to embarrass my self in front of this innocent girl. Soon, we were at her house.

"T-Thank you for sending me back home!" She said while bowing repeatedly.

"No problem! Just ask for a traveling buddy, and I'll be there!" I felt somehow all warm and happy all of the sudden.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Kamio-kun!" She said as she entered her house.

"Yeah!" I replied enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was at Saigaku the moment school ended. I stood in front of her school, waiting for just that special person. I didn't even go to practice today, I was that desperate to get away from Ann.<p>

All the other students looked at my Fudomine jacket, and became confused. They all had a look that said,

'What is he doing here?'

Or, 'What does Fudomine want to do with us?'

Finally, she arrived. Her face had a little smile, but when she spotted me, her smile grew wider and shone like the sun. Suddenly my heart filled with warmth and radiance. She smiled brightly at me, and I bet there was a grin that rivaled hers on my face.

"Hello Kamio-kun!" She giggled.

"Hey, you seem to need a traveling buddy today! Why don't I go with you?" I laughed. Gosh, I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"Ah… If you don't mind." She looked at me.

"Of course not!" I complained loudly.

Soon we were talking about all the things that bothered us. My cheeks were sore from all the laughing.

"Well, I guess I have a crush on a boy… But he just doesn't acknowledge me." She admitted shyly

"Lucky for him! I really would appreciate you if I were that guy. I mean, you are a really nice person…" I commented.

"Thank you…" She blushed.

Time seem to go so fast while you're having fun. Before I knew it, we were at her house already.

"Thank you for walking me home again, Kamio-kun. I really had fun talking to you today." She smiled gently.

"No problem, and it was fun today too! Oh, just call me Akira. Kamio-kun makes me sound like my grandfather." I joked.

"A-All right. Kamio-kun… I mean Akira" She mumbled.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then!" I called as I walked away.

"Ah! …Okay!" Her soft voice answered.

* * *

><p>For the whole week, I walked her home, and we talked about everything. Even our most important secrets that we didn't trust anyone else about. It all started the next week, the week that secured me in its grasp.<p>

It was a beautiful morning, the sakura trees filtering sunlight though its petals. I could smell the freshness of the morning dew, lingering in the air. A voice stopped me from my walk.

"You know Kamio, Captain is going to kick you off the team if you don't come to practice anymore. But you told him you were sick, but you look fine to me. Are you really sick? Anyways, captain needs you back in the team because we have a game with Ginka Middle School on Saturday, and we need to practice. I wonder if I'll get singles 2 this time…. Or maybe you will, since captain going to give you the spot of the captain after he graduates. You better practice Kamio, because I want to be captain too. You better watch out Kamio, the other members are trying to beat you too." Shinji mumbled and walked away, continued mumbling to himself.

I sighed. Seems like if I don't go to practice today, captain will kick me off the team. But then I won't be able to walk Sakuno home then. I'll just make up an excuse, and walk her home tomorrow then. I really need that captain spot though…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV: (4 years later)<strong>

Four years later, Sakuno received a letter from a certain tennis player by the name of Akira Kamio. She smiled happily to her self and opened the letter.

_Dear Sakuno,_

_My, how many years have passed! But you were on my mind all these years. I really, truly, enjoyed the moments we spent together, and how we were able to share a common love trouble! _

_Ann finally figured out, and now we're together, finally! But all this wouldn't have happened if you didn't give me the courage that supported me through out these hardships._

_Have you finally got together with your "crush"? I sure envy that guy, whoever it is! Well, as the captain of the Fudomine Tennis Team, I'm inviting you to our match with Hyotei on Saturday! You can bring who ever you want! It'll be great! Rhythm ni noruze!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Akira Kamio._

Sakuno looked at the letter and beamed.

"I'll be there Kamio-kun!" She announced suddenly.

"You'll be going to where?" A sleepy boy asked behind her.

"A-ah! Ryoma-kun! I-I'm just going to see the match between Fudomine and Hyotei on Saturday!" Sakuno smiled.

"Oh… That's good. You might improve your tennis there too. Mada mada dane!" Echizen teased.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno stuttered, and flushed brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamio's POV:<strong>

The sky was painted baby blue, and the air shimmered in the summer heat. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl with long, twin braids. She waved to him and hollered,

"Kamio-kun!"

All I could say back was, "Didn't I tell you to call me by Akira?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yay! My second Prince of tennis fan fiction is done! Everybody! Thank you for taking your time reading this, and while you're at it, would you spare me some reviews? I'm really getting the hang of writing one shots now! I might write another one next month? We'll see! Check out my other stories if you have time!**

**Thank you and REVIEW!**


End file.
